clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
This is Gospel (2)
The nineteenth episode of Season 5. Summary Having hurt many of her friends yet again, Angel falls into a depression and worries those close to her. Is there something actually wrong with her? Meanwhile, Keith finds his actions have immediate consequences when Scott files a restraining order against him and he's not sure which way it'll go. Will he actually learn from his mistake this time? And Jamie puts both herself and Jeremy in danger after the stunt she pulled at his club. Can she fix the mess she has caused or has her alcoholism caused more irreversible problems? Main Plot Angel experiences more mood swings when she falls into a deep depression following the mania she experienced the night before. Those close to her start to wonder if she's really sane and she does as well. Could she really be mentally ill? Sub Plot Scott decides Keith's latest stunt is the final straw and files a restraining order against him, finally making Keith realize that his actions have hurt people. Will this change him or will he retaliate yet again? Third Plot After Jeremy's bar is under investigation for serving alcohol to minors, he is furious with Jamie for sabotaging him and everyone starts to realize maybe there's no helping her. Is there really no hope for Jamie anymore? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "This is Gospel" by Panic! At the Disco. *This episode was originally supposed to be the mid-season finale of Season 5 before it was split into 2 seasons. *Angel is diagnosed with bipolar disorder in this episode. *Jamie ends her friendship with Julia yet again. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Supporting Cast *'Tracy Middendorf' as Liana *'Jeanine Mason' as Felicity Evans *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Laura Leighton' as Sandra Rossen *'Bryce Johnson' as Xavier Rossen *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Zendaya Coleman' as Harley Wahlstrom *'Patricia Heaton' as Diane White *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Scott: Oh, karma is sweet. NIGHTMARES COME TO LIFE Angel: I’m better off dead. Peyton: Something is really wrong with her, she needs help! Diane: Angel, we have to take you to see someone… Angel: I just want to be okay again! KARMA IS SERVED (Keith is seen working at the Hub) Keith: I won’t be made a fool of! Mrs. Rossen: Then you know how you’ve made people feel! Keith: I can’t stay in this town…not after what’s happened. Mrs. Rossen: So you’re going to run away? THE DRAIN IS CIRCLED YET AGAIN Moon: You’re going down this path of alcoholism again and I’m scared! Eliza: Maybe you need help just as much as I did! Jamie: I AM SO SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME! Mrs. Stellar: We’re sending you back to rehab… ONLY 3 EPISODES LEFT OF THE SEASON (Angel is seen in a mental hospital) (Keith is seen buying a plane ticket) (Jamie is seen with bottles of alcohol) NEW EPISODE “THIS IS GOSPEL (2)” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 519a.jpg 519b.jpg 519c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Keith: “I’m not even going to try to explain myself, it won’t matter anyways. Everyone always takes Scott’s side no matter what since he’s the heavenly child.” *Julia: “Well you got busted by the cops for stealing alcohol from a bar, I thought you might be slightly distraught?” *Peyton: “We all do stupid shit sometimes, you just have to pick yourself up and keep going.” *Scott: “I guess the universe is fair sometimes despite what people say.” *Candace: “You’re not gonna rub it in my face or splash some other hot beverage on me?” *Wyatt: “My sister told me parents and they sent me to reparative therapy for 3 months before realizing it couldn’t change who I was. Do you realize how traumatizing that therapy is? It makes you hate yourself.” *Jamie: “Maybe my life would have been a lot easier if you were never in it.” *Julia: “Fine. Have fun self-destructing while I’m gone. I’ll be waiting for that phone call from you trying to crawl your way back to me when everything comes crashing down again.” *Dex: “You better shut the fuck up, I won’t hesitate to punch you again. You remember last time? Probably not since you were out fucking cold!” *Keith: “Maybe you’re just bored and are indulging whoever’s in love with you this month.” *Angel: “I’m not the girl with bipolar disorder, I’m not the crazy girl, I’m Angel O’Brian and I happen to have bipolar disorder. Just like how I happen to have small hands. It’s a part of me, but it’s not who I am.” |-| Music= *Shine- Collective Soul |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_519:_This_is_Gospel_(2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Angel Plots Category:Keith Plots Category:Jamie Plots